


【千翠】Flower Playing （上）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Flower Playing （上）-lattice

【千翠】Flower Playing （上）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Flower Playing （上）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

**[（上）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1) [（中）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900) [（下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b) ****[（番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)******

******[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9) ** ** **   


架空向，外卖员×花店老板的设定，年龄分别为22岁和20岁。

剧情平淡没有起伏。本意是想写两个年轻人少女漫画一样的傻白甜恋爱（……）

第三人称。本篇是翠视角，下篇会是千秋视角。

祝阅读愉快w如果有人能喜欢的话就最好啦

  


\------------------分割线------------------  


  


  


**Flower Playing**

by lattice

**\---上---**

他抬起卷帘门的瞬间，光线直面而来，沾染些微青草香。此前接连不断的雨水，或清晨时分微露晶莹，寡淡却丝线般细腻，缠绕于鼻息。是略微陌生又新奇的，不同于室内分辨不能的繁杂香气，而并未于此沉浸过久。难能清新的空气间接导致的毫无遮蔽，令他不由蹙起眉头。

“早上好，高峯！”

面前人对他眨眨眼，而那本身即是热源。挥之不散萦绕于身畔，似是一清早便位居太阳中心。

“……早上好。”

沐浴于晨曦微光中，棕色短发稍显凌乱。双手叉腰咧嘴大笑，似是收获了满足的反应，一口白牙在反光。只第三日却单方面如至交故友，时不时揽肩附赠一个热烈的拥抱。三天前那张脸头一次突然出现，翠被吓得直接放手。此刻尚未松手，被那人稳稳托住推至顶端。

“现在还很早哦？弄出太大声响的话，恐怕不行的？”

护栏已年久，街巷称不上宽阔。生着青苔的石阶，参差树丛掩映着粉紫的鸢尾花。贯穿某所大学，偶有车铃轻响。一排低矮的房屋，年久却不老旧。大多只两层，一楼被划为小小的店铺。生意不算冷清，至少于翠从亲戚处接手花店的半年——去年深秋至今。顾客尤以女生居多，原因不言而喻。除开悄声尖叫，偷拍并试探要电话外，好在是会买些走的。店面分为诸多隔间，装潢布置皆为亲戚的功劳，小灯装点于藤蔓内，恰到好处镂刻装饰的连廊，浅色咖啡格子桌布，精心调制的热拿铁——搭配上生疏僵硬的礼节性微笑，除开最后一点皆为亲戚手把手传授的揽客技巧。单看效果，大概发挥得恰到好处。

吉祥物动画无声循环——小电视是新任店主高峯翠从二手商店打折抱回的，乳白色电视罩是亲戚的赠予。二楼是住所，床边窗畔小小阳台。浸泡于雨雾中的时节，难能放晴的间隙会挤满晒太阳的吉祥物。晒完一批又一批，防潮袋更换一个又一个。虽反常天气不妨碍进货，雨季过早又绵延持久。而终有一日，街道被雨水洗刷干净，微微泛着白。新生嫩芽早前打落于地面缀于其间。取而代之是和煦微风自百叶窗帘溜入，深深浅浅亲吻面颊。春日韵律更为清晰且难能可贵，手制晴天娃娃终又恢复笑颜。

他闭目聆听。

即便姗姗来迟，也终于是到来了。

人生中第二十个春日，比以往所有都截然不同。当翠怀抱大草莓抱枕拉开窗帘，无意识望向跨坐于摩托车上同人亲切交谈的青年时，此般触感便来得更为真实。与初次相遇并无两样：中上外表平均身材，棕色碎发些微凌乱，格子衬衫挽起袖口。自图书馆至教学楼，途经栅架间蜿蜒的紫藤，于一条街构成的小世界，不知有多少次的擦肩而过。而潜意识即刻否认：如若真正发生，注定皆站定回头凝望。以询问姓名为开端，直至最终拥抱牵手亲吻。即便分处地球两端，只需二人共同存留于这个世界，遑论何时何地终会一同漾开笑颜。不如说是早于命中有注定的。

回过神，笑声仍旧洪亮。放晴的第二日，气温大幅回升。是仅有数面之缘的披萨店外卖员，并不明了此处多变气候的人，虽说翠本人为适应天气也下了一番功夫。时至正午褪去外套，若有若无朝上瞥了一眼接着便离开——恰逢花店休业。所谓春日馈赠，也未免太过突然。

为守泽千秋调制咖啡时，翠暗暗想。礼貌而不拘谨，坐于桌前瞥着电视——说是普通顾客不为过，潜意识不愿承认罢了。明了这一点并未耗费太久。视线不及捕捉，于天幕彩虹转瞬即逝，以至于狭小空间正上演的一切，近日里的快节奏不令人厌倦。

“感谢你为我多加了奶……！我是真的很久不喝咖啡了啊！并没有想象中那样苦，是十分不错的味道。在你这里感觉时间都慢下来了？总之是让人很舒服的氛围呐。”

并非是要紧事。翠望向手机链，手机链的主人正心不在焉搅拌咖啡。手指缠满绷带，似是旧伤未去又添新伤，本人大笑着讲是英雄的象征。是个天生的热心肠，初次谈话便报上名号，于工作闲暇帮花店搬货。突然抬头笑笑，这次轮到翠眺望窗外了。

“装饰有小熊布偶或兔子布偶的大捧花束，扎得美观一些，无论桔梗或百合或粉玫瑰，配上合适的淡色彩带，都会很受欢迎。当然模样太可爱的话，有时自己也舍不得卖掉……一大捧一大捧的满天星，好看是好看，销量一般般。作为帮忙的酬劳，不介意的话，随你挑……？”

口感一日较一日甜腻，于他自己拥有意识到点滴变化的自觉前，时针只缓慢挪移，打着节拍悠然行至原点。放下咖啡杯轻揉太阳穴，翠解下围裙，瞥向装点于蕾丝罩内的日历——只掀过三页。

而何止是三日。

“高峯，怎么了怎么了？累了吗？”

又来了。耷拉下眉头忧郁叹气。即便察觉到那人为控制音量所做的努力，回过神来脸凑得近到离谱，也依旧是副理所应当的模样。不明原因的过度关心，无论如何难摆脱开。而平心而论只是于工作闲暇，或清早前来道声早安而已。如若从未惹上这个大麻烦，日复一日毫无波澜且大约会是无趣。而于前夜不偏不倚跃入梦境，叉腰大笑讲着正义的英雄不会被可爱的吉祥物打败。待到惊醒，起身用冷水洗脸，继而了无睡意。行踪不定的春日，于此间急速发芽抽枝的，实则难以言喻。

喜爱炸薯条，尤其是刚出锅正冒着热气；从小向往特摄英雄，至今怀揣有拯救世界的期冀。三天不足以养成任何习惯。些微细节只不偏不倚烙于记忆中，即便本人不愿知晓原因。

以及——

“让我家不要再卖茄子？你究竟在异想天开些什么……”

翠本人是外地某家菜店的次子。一同午餐时，面对翠点的麻婆茄子盖饭，那人露出少有的怯懦神色。

“营养很丰富的……？烹饪技巧掌握得足够的话……”

那人额头冒出细汗，翠便不再言语。说起来从不突兀，追溯原因并不困难。或许是偶然途经决意帮忙，平行线便始有交汇。翠原是不喜春天的：如顽童般时雨时晴喜怒无常，大风袭来措手不及，虽花束成箱进货不受影响。而如今，浮于和煦日光拂面而来的，仔细分辨获知的些微香气，草木萌生的呼吸韵律，顺延叶片的新生脉络蔓延至心尖。

或许这样也算不错。是二十年来的第一次感知。

“高峯？”

对面的人对他挥挥手。

“这里的雨季，算是结束了？”

“我同你一样不是本地人。只听说五月中旬会迎来正式的……盛夏会有暴雨，其余时刻闷热到想要死掉……当初我为什么要答应亲戚来这里……”

“温暖的阳光非常不错，偶尔的阴雨也是调济嘛！打起精神来，像我一样，高峯！”

“谁要像你那样……话说，如果是偿还人情想要帮忙，用不着每天如此。我同你一样不愿欠人情……你大概能理解的？”

是错觉而已。三天内摸清彼此何止是困难。

“你提到的大草莓，它是有名字的，‘Berry Happy’。嗯……就连名字也非常可爱呢。没错，我非常喜欢吉祥物噢。要说原因的话，因为可爱的模样，看见就会很治愈吧……？”

于二人察觉到前，在一侧缓缓揭开画布的，携裹云彩绵延开一片。时至春日夕暮，正炽热耀眼燃烧于天边，不留余地挥洒至桌旁窗畔，一丝一角沾染上烫金余晖，由发梢悉数落至肩头，下一秒便自光源不断补充而来。几十分钟宁静且短暂，不时看窗相对无言。指针滴答着挪移开，些微倦意笼罩二人。方格子桌布，不时的鸟鸣，立于瓶内的白茉莉，眺望至远山，蜿蜒小径偶有车途经——再稍远些，教学楼钟声回荡，还有一节课的时间——而后小小的商店街将重归忙碌。不过无妨，待到打烊后仍余闲聊的闲暇。

虽未到留宿的地步——至少于前三天。

“说起来高峯，我还没为那天的事好好道谢！事到如今，发自内心的热烈思绪从胸腔满溢而出！不由想要紧紧抱住你——”

被用眼神示意，最终降低音量。是自来熟，相识不久便能如此谈天说地，以及——适度的身体接触是培养感情的有效手段，话虽如此……

“我个人在主观上并没有同你加深感情的强烈意愿……守泽桑。”

稍矮些的青年眼眸中，似是时刻散发的光芒黯淡些许。

“一开始是这样说的……所以大概没有拥抱的必要？”

说辞只是说辞而已。于夕阳映照下光芒闪烁的，似是时时刻刻的光源。正思索着如何道歉，一同逢上小白猫，长尾巴缠住裤脚，咪呜咪呜声声婉转轻柔。微风的温热轻抚携带来夕阳特有的香气，撩拨思绪的分量便加了重。身旁人半蹲顺毛喂食，一下一下动作轻柔。抬眼轻声询问是否觉得猫咪可爱，自盈满笑意的眼眸至微微上扬的唇角，温柔神色自如流露毫不突兀。于枝叶掩映下，余晖被剪得细碎，恰有几缕不偏不倚落至眼眸，因此便微微眯起。见翠无回应，便喊着高峯微笑。

一帧帧一幕幕，不愿也再难离开的，是猫或是他自己，一时难分难辨。

于石榴石般的眼眸常存的，如太阳深处的强烈引力，一贯光芒一如此刻。但偶有的，会黯淡至仅余空洞。只言片语难揣测，不知该作何安慰，便只注视着不再言语。虽说初期彼此了解过详细并不好，但于这年姗姗来迟的春日起始，至少于此刻有件事终于开始明了。

不知不觉间，已稍有些被吸引。稍微有些而已。

难以言喻的，其实就只是一瞬间的事。

或许要追溯至更早。而此刻和风仍源源不断轻吻面颊，翠回神蹲下一同逗猫。殷红过于耀眼热切，这是晴朗春日的好。因不经意间相触的手而不自觉发烫的脸颊，便都难察觉了。

说是命运安排毫不为过。人生中第二十个春日，陌生城市的小小一隅，整个三月于雨水中浸泡，打着哆嗦挽起裤腿。而于四月起始，安谧的人生终于意外地波澜突泛。或许并不值得忧郁，他对此有所感知。与之同时不经意间闯入生活的，突如其来灿烂的光照，并不算高大的身躯，不知何故黏上来的大麻烦。过于迅速导致无法察觉，令他措手不及但又乐于其中。由此诞生的所有一切——

发自心底从未讨厌。

守泽千秋，22岁。9月18日生，O型血。

与自己一样非本地人。

中上外表平均身材。各方面皆异于花店素日常客。

披萨店新招聘的外卖员。工作时身着常服，也有在做特摄替身一类的兼职。

嗓门大且吵，喜爱肢体接触。开朗热血令人厌烦，并非是略微地多管闲事。

钟情特摄，嗜吃炸薯条。似乎讨厌茄子……？

翠起身下楼。

Berry Happy大草莓正卧于阳台晒太阳。新芽嫩绿缀于树梢，那人骑上消音摩托再次上路了。以清风微露为协同伴奏，三色堇于花丛中似是伴舞。原本行色匆匆的人，独自背着背包或二人一同，都不由驻足。不远处花丛畔，木吉他悠然奏响着不知名的调子，学生们围成圈，轻声哼唱打着节拍。而于他没能观察到的某处，极其轻微而细碎的声响，花苞正绽开一瓣，以新叶为依托，露珠微微附着粘连，于午后炽阳颤动着闪着光。

TBC

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-04-04  
评论：4  
热度：49

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ec931ad)  


评论(4)

热度(49)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) [一只Yimi](https://niangzixingxieminglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ximuyezhenji697.lofter.com/) [tyccc](https://ximuyezhenji697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wllp9.lofter.com/) [wllp](https://wllp9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://6mois.lofter.com/) [lovemepls](https://6mois.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) [夢幻月](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://1290392082.lofter.com/) [絕熱](https://1290392082.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://qwertyui3.lofter.com/) [辣辣](https://qwertyui3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://ml-0225.lofter.com/) [-終結世界-](https://ml-0225.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) [A-RISE](https://a-rise352.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) [櫻花團子](https://yinaishuangyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) [七语停](https://qiyuting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://gy1998122.lofter.com/) [风源30](https://gy1998122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yayachixuzhongduzhong.lofter.com/) [亞亞持續中毒中_](https://yayachixuzhongduzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://90763550.lofter.com/) [907_🌈💚](https://90763550.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) [Ayco](https://ayco123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) [若里春名](https://midoritakamine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shiandiaochake.lofter.com/) [齐漠倾](https://shiandiaochake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  35. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://fuski0425.lofter.com/) [夫斯卡娅_流星怎么就追忆了](https://fuski0425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://mktprpr.lofter.com/) [归零](https://mktprpr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) [苏苏苏](https://suyuxing22222.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://maxwunan.lofter.com/) [丘忌芊](https://maxwunan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://jie2026.lofter.com/) [57](https://jie2026.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://cj235685.lofter.com/) [手套今天吃到粮了吗](https://cj235685.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) [SHIN](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
